Un week-end d'enfer
by Elorin
Summary: Les Avengers et Loki partent en week-end dans un vieux château (hanté) au fin fond de l'Ecosse... Le week-end ne se révèle pas aussi paisible que prévu, et tourne rapidement au film d'horreur...dont ils sont les victimes. Ils vont devoir affronter leurs angoisses pour tenter de survivre au séjour...
1. Un vieux château (hanté)

Dans la catégorie récit d'Halloween, j'appelle le thème film d'horreur ! Encore une fois, merci à Questche

« -On se croirait dans une chambre de Lord! »

Ce qui, des siècles auparavant, était sans doute le cas.

Avec un cri joyeux, Clint se laisse tomber au milieu des coussins qui décorent le lit seigneurial à baldaquin qui trône au milieu de la chambre qui leur a été assignée. Il doit bien avoir un mètre d'épaisseur de matelas, draps, couvertures et coussins, et même si les rideaux du baldaquins empestent la poussière, ils ont du coûté une fortune à leur époque.

"-J'espère que Stark nous a pas prévu trop d'activités, je veux passer mes journées dans ce lit."

Clinton est invisible dans son nid de coussin, et seuls dépassent ses bras musclés lorsqu'il s'étire avec un sourire satisfait. L'espionne détache son regard de ce spectacle pour faire le tour de la pièce. Une cheminée gigantesque, mais qui n'a pas connu de feux depuis des lustres. Une porte-fenêtre qui ouvre sur la vallée et le lac en contre-bas, mais qui est mal isolée; Natasha s'en éloigne en frissonnant pour venir s'asseoir près de son partenaire.

N'empêche, une fois un bon feu allumé, elle peut bien imaginer les avengers assemblés dans des fauteuils confortables, avec un verre de vin ou un chocolat chaud...

« Peut-être que Stark a eu une bonne idée, » convient Natasha, avec une moue encore dubitative.

Une escapade tranquille pour les Avengers ( et leur mascotte préférée, Loki ) le temps d'un week-end. S'échapper loin de l'oeil unique mais perçant de Fury pour aller s'amuser dans un château en Ecosse. Week-end de luxe, serviteurs affairés, draps de soie et paysages grandioses : le tout, tous frais payés par le millionnaire. Des vacances bien méritées là où aucun super-vilain ne pourrait venir les emmerder.

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PARTAGE TON LIT BOUGRE D ABRUTI PUANT DES CAVERNES «

A l'exception de Loki, évidemment, il avait un pass adhérent "peut réveiller les avengers à toute heure". Et oui, au SHIELD on récompense la fidélité. Alors n'hésitez plus, venez tuer chez nous !

Pour Thor, un tel week-end ne pourrait qu'être profitable pour son frère, pour réveiller le gentil petit frère qui était en lui dans de sympathiques veillées autour du feu.

Pour Tony, un week-end sans alcool, festivités, strip-teaseuses, internet et tous les avantages du monde moderne était d'un ennui mortel. Loki était là pour pallier à ce problème. Selon Tony au pire, ils pourraient toujours le griller au-dessus d'un bon feu de cheminée à l'ancienne avant de le manger. Dans la perspective où ils se retrouvaient bloqués dans ce château, à devoir lutter pour leur survie comme dans un bon vieux film d'horreur. Ou une télé-réalité particulièrement mauvaise. Ou une fanfiction où l'idée était de les faire copuler comme des lapins par dépit et ennui.

En attendant, la future grillade boudait, les bras croisés sur son torse d'un côté du lit king size de lords. De l'autre côté, Thor le fixait avec des yeux de labrador voulant grimper dans le lit de son maître. Qui le récupérait par la peau du cou à chaque tentative pour le jeter dehors sous la pluie.

« -Je t'en prie, mon frère !

-Je ne dormirai pas dans ce lit avec toi ! »

Vu de l'extérieur, le château semble immense, mais par une singulière perversité du sort, il leur manque deux chambres : Natasha et Clint peuvent partager un lit sans problème, mais Tony refuse catégoriquement de partager son lit avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas nu et fou de son corps - ce sont ces mots, et je vous passe l'oeillade grivoise adressée à Steve . Personne n'est vraiment volontaire pour dormir à côté d'un Hulk possible en cas de cauchemars, et assembler Steve et Loki ressemble à un blague.

Donc Thor et Loki.

D'après le guerrier blond, c'est un plaisir, mais dès qu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls dans leur chambre, Loki est devenu fou de rage et la température de la pièce s'est littéralement rafraichi de 10 degrés. On voit presque des flocons voltiger entre eux.

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

Thor fait mine de grimper sur le lit pour rejoindre son frère de l'autre côté, mais une statuette prélevée sur le manteau de la cheminée le cogne à la tempe et l'arrête au milieu des draps.

« - Parce que je TE DETESTE !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, mon frère, cela nous rappellera de bons souvenirs ! Souviens-toi, tu venais toujours de glisser près de moi quand tu faisais des cauchemars ! »

Un vase de cristal traversa le lit et éclata contre le cadre d'ébène du baldaquin.

« -VA MOURIR, je t'interdis de dire ça dans une maison pleine de tes amis abrutis !

-Il fait super bien l'épouse en colère, t'as déjà essayer le lancer d'assiettes, il paraît que... »

Un chandelier, bougies allumées incluses vole à son tour et manque de peu d'atteindre la tête de Tony, qui vient de faire irruption dans la chambre. Vêtu d'un peignoir de luxe démodé, il est tout à fait dans le décor.

« -Tu devrais être content, c'est Thor le plus à plaindre ; il doit dormir avec un super-vilain renommé pour être prêt à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge y compris un cheval et qui en plus fouts des morceaux de verre dans le lit conjugal ! »

Argumente Tony en désignant les restes du vase défunt qui subsistent sur l'oreiller. Loki ne le regarde même pas, concentré à fusiller son frère du regard :

« -Ou tu dors par terre , ou je dors ailleurs, je te préviens Thor Odinson !

- Il n'y a plus aucune chambre de libre, » prévient Tony en regardant ses ongles d'un air de diva appliquée. Loki parierait bien sa cape qu'il en a pris trois pour lui tout seul.

« -J'ai vu des canapés

-Ils sont rongés aux mites et puent la pisse.

-Et bien je viendrais occuper ton lit Stark, et tu iras de toi-même dormir sur ces canapés plutôt qu'avoir affaire avec moi! »

Persifle Loki en lui lançant un regard noir.

« -Oh vraiment, c'est une proposition ou un défi ?

-De toute façon tu vas relever les deux, n'est-ce pas humain stupide ?

-Oh oui, attache moi aux montants du lit, fais moi mal chéri à cornes de cocu »

Pendant qu'un truc à trois peu catholique ou conventionnel s'organise donc à l'étage, le salon est plongé dans un silence funèbre.

Funèbre pour les allumettes qui meurent en masse.

Le puceau sauveur de ces dames et est à genoux – seule position que lui autorise son pantalon à pinces – devant l'âtre de la cheminé du siècle dernier ( ou plus certainement du millénaire dernier ) et s'acharne pour y foutre le feu.

Vu le champ de cigarettes tombées au combat qui jonche la peau d'ours sur laquelle est assis Steve, c'est pas la joie.

Une porte grince lugubrement, l'avertissant de l'entrée de Bruce.

«- Tu t'en sors ? Lui demande le scientifique en s'approchant d'un pas bancal de Captain America et de l'âtre.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? Demande le blond en l'observant avec un sourire amusé :

La hanche de Bruce une table et le fait presque jurer. Presque. Steve laisse échapper un petit rire, mais cours à la rescousse de Hulk : il a la tête et les bras pris dans un énorme pull de laine et ne voit pas où il marche ni où est le trou de la tête.

Trois minutes plus tard, la tête ébourriffée de Bruce ressort du col roulé, et c'est un gros nounours qui remet ses lunettes droites. Ca existe, les grizzlis verts ? Il remonte ses manches machinalement, puis les redescends.

« -Il ne fait pas chaud pour le séjour de rêve qu'à proposé Tony... Tu veux que j'essaye ?

Le blond lui lance un regard par en-dessous et soupire, l'air de dire « j'ai réussit à faire un feu dans la gadoue d'Europe durant la seconde guerre mondiale et tu veux m'apprendre à allumer un feu de cheminée ? » mais tends tout de même la boîte d'allumettes, quand résonne soudainement une lourde cloche dans toute le château. Les murs tremblent, et les occupants sursautent violemment.

Le dîner est servi.

« Waow. »

4 invités sur 7 regardent avec admiration et appétit la table qui a été dressée durant leur visite des lieux : sur la longue table de vieux bois est dressé un festin royal, dans des plats qui auraient leur place dans un musée, des verres de cristal. La table est appétissante dans la pénombre éclairée par les chandeliers dorés.

Deux des invités ont vu mieux durant toutes leur enfance – et l'un d'eux est trop occupée par le délicieux fumet qui émane de la nourriture pour perdre du temps avec un waow.

Tony ? Tony râle avec l'expression d'un vieux blasé revenu de tout, comme à son habitude :

« -Décoration un peu vieux jeu, mais j'adore, Steve, tu nous fais le service, je crois que cette cuillère est plus vieille que toi. »

Lance négligemment Tony en s'observant dans le reflet du dos de la cuillère d'argent qu'il tient en main. Correction en s'y admirant et se recoiffant avec un air tout professionnel.

Steve lève les yeux au ciel, mais entreprends de découper le sanglier qui a été déposé au centre de la table, sous le regard ahuri des autres. Bruce triture nerveusement ses couverts comme s'ils allaient brusquement se retourner contre lui :

« -Où sont les … gens ?

-Quoi, tu voulais vraiment un serviteur pour te donner la becquetée ? Pour cela, il faut venir avec moi quand je t'invite au night-club, mon vieux.

-Tony, s'il te plaît. Je veux dire le cuisinier, ou même le propriétaire !

-Bruce a raison, c'est bizarre, nous n'avons encore vu personne depuis notre arrivée.

-Discrétion garantie, c'était marqué sur la brochure, »

Clame Tony d'un ton grandiloquent et publicitaire avant de boire une gorgée du whisky qu'il a devant lui.

« - Et leur cave à whisky est aussi grandiose que promis. Je vais peut-être racheter l'endroit.

-Et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-Le pire qui puisse m'arriver c'est que le baldaquin du lit me tombe sur la tronche ou que Loki me fasse un strip-tease. Je sais c'est horrible, mais...

-Ce château est un putain de guet-apens ! Si je voulais assassiner un groupe d'individus, je ne m'y prendrais pas autrement ! C'est indéfendable, tous les objet peuvent se retourner contre toi, mais rien ne peut être utilisé comme une arme. On ne sait pas qui est avec nous, et la moitié des pièces sont condamnés, il n'y a qu'une sortie et elle est à l'autre bout par rapport aux pièces habitables. Je...

-Un day off, Natasha, tu sais ce que c'est ? Vous pouvez pas juste profiter de l'instant, comme des gens normaux au lieu de voir des méchants partout ? Il n'y en a qu'un dans ce château, et il est assis entre moi et Thor, tout est sous contrôle. Buvez un coup, baisez, jouez au scrabble, je sais pas quoi, mais détendez vous merde ! »

Tony attrape la bouteille de whisky et se lève d'un bond pour quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur. Steve recule sa chaise avec un soupir pour marcher à sa suite.

« -Je vais lui parler. »

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourne et les pointe du doigt comme un père qui met au pas ses enfants, et prends la voix de Captain America :

« -Ne mangez pas tout. »


	2. C'est l'heure du bain

Merci pour vos reviews Le château commence à être de moins en moins accueillant... sauf pour certains ( qui ont mauvais goût )

La suite mercredi normalement, au pire le week-end prochain.

" -Où vas-tu, mon frère ? "

Interdit, Thor s'arrête devant la porte de leur chambre et regarde son frère continuer comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas sérieux, tout de même ? Il ne va pas aller dormir sur un canapé, ou pire chez Stark ? Ils se chamaillent d'accord, mais l'heure n'est plus à la haine meurtrière entre eux. Si vraiment sa proximité l'insupporte, Thor peut envisager de dormir sur le tapis, en bon chien de garde. Mais..

Un air malicieux sur les traits, Loki s'étire voluptueusement et consent à s'arrêter un bref instant pour répondre à son frère :

" -Prendre un bain.

-Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude," prévient charitablement Steve, depuis l'autre bout du couloir

" - Je ne suis pas une petite nature, moi, crache Loki dans sa direction, récompensant à sa juste valeur cette tentative d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Mais notre salle d'ablution est... "

Penaud, Thor pointe du doigt la porte de leur chambre et de sa salle de bain attenante , sans comprendre la logique de Loki. Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude ni d'électricité dans cette vieille demeure mais les princes d'Asgard y sont habitués, et la vaste baignoire en fonte reste accueillante aux yeux du barbare.

Y aurait-il d'autres salles d'eau qu'on lui aurait dissimulé ? Loki met fin à sa perplexité, avec un sourire vainqueur :

"-Je vais chez Stark. Il a un bain moussant à base de champagne. Et son lait pour le corps fait une peau douce comme des fesses de bébé talquées.

-Oh, et est-ce que tu veux que...

-Il a aussi une brosse pour le dos high-tech. "

Lui lance Loki par-dessus son épaule en disparaissant au tournant du couloir.

Thor l'observe un instant, puis pousse la porte de leur chambre, où subsistent encore les marques de leur dispute la plus récente ( mais pas la dernière ).

" -AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG "

Thor recule hors de la pièce précipitamment, comme une donzelle effarouchée qui a vu une araignée ou le loup.

Minuit heure du crime... et de l'insomnie pour certains.

Natasha se retourne une nouvelle fois dans le lit, entraînant avec elle une partie des draps.

Clint soupire.

Natasha se retourne de l'autre côté.

" -Natasha. "

Il la sent gigoter à côté de lui, changer de position.

"- Pitié, Natasha, " grommelle Clint.

Paupières closes, position foetale, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'endormir malgré sa compagne.

Elle repousse la couverture et un coussin tombe au sol lorsqu'elle se retourne à nouveau. Clint pousse un grognement qui fait penser à Hulk, et, emmitouflé dans une couverture se laisse tomber comme une loque sur la peau de bête devant la cheminée. Dodo, halleluya, il a signé pour un week-end de repos lui.

"-Clint."

Clint fait le mort avec assiduité.

"Clint, je sais que tu ne dors pas."

Et pourtant, on dirait bien que si hein : il est allongé, les yeux fermés, il bouge pas. C'est ça ou un coma. Ou bien il est mort: sa poitrine ne se soulève même plus. En tous cas jusqu'à ce qu'un coussin l'atteigne en plein thorax et le fasse tousser. Il émet un râle de mourant dans le noir :

"-Quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- J'ai bien vu merci.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'entends rien ?!

- Je ne te savais pas si trouillarde. La grande Black Widow a peur du noir et du vent dans les branches. Fais gaffe, si Loki ET Tony apprennent ça, tu vas te taper un "bouh" derrière chaque porte."

Il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle vient de s'asseoir d'un bond dans le lit et qu'actuellement elle le regarde d'un air furieux.

"- Tu n'entends donc rien ? Depuis tout à l'heure, il y a plein de bruits. Et avant que tu glousses comme un idiot, ce n'est pas le bruit des autres qui copulent alors ôte ce sourire stupide de ton visage. Ca craque, ça couine, ça ...

- C'est un vieux château, ça travaille.

- Et c'est la vieillesse qui cogne à la vitre ? Elle a froid, elle veut un peu de chaleur humaine ?

- Ce sont des branches, il doit y avoir un arbre proche. Il y a Hulk dans la maison, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus qu'un foutu vent ?

-Il n'y a pas d'arbres. L'horizon est dégagé, et on est en haut d'une pente abrupte. Quand j'ai dit "il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici", c'était en connaissance de cause.

- Bon alors c'est Loki qui fait une blague. Je l'enroule dans le rideau, je le renvoie à Thor, et on dort, okay ?"

Avec un soupir sonore, Clint se relève et s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une démarche de pingouin emmitouflé dans un plaid tout doux - sauf qu'un vrai pingouin aurait marché dessus et serait tombé d'une manière ridicule. Clint est fort et courageux et progresse donc sans interruption jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il tire d'un geste déterminé les tentures pour scruter la nuit d'un air viril et ténébreux. Pas de branches, pas d'arbres, pas de Loki, et effectivement, quand on regarde en bas la chute est vertigineuse. Et le bruit continue.

Oh merde.

–

" -LOKI !

-STARK ! "

Loki ne daigne même pas entrouvrir les paupières pour voir qui osait venir le déranger de manière aussi impolie lors de son bain royal. Pourtant, il manque un truc : Tony le fixe d'un air fâché au possible, mains sur les hanches, penché au-dessus de lui et de la baignoire. Le point intéressant c'est qu'il comptait prendre un bain et donc qu'il est intégralement nu.

Loki, ouvre les yeux, je te jure, il y a un spectacle très intéressant à vingt centimètres de ton visage.

" -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "

Loki pousse un soupir à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement. Le dieu se renfonce encore un peu plus dans l'énorme nuage de mousse qui sent bon le champagne, le luxe et la luxure. Peut-être que Stark n'est qu'une hallucination produite par son esprit dérangé, et qu'il n'y pense pas, il pourra enfin profiter de son bain tranquille ?

"-Tête de bouc. Qu'est-ce que tu fous assis nu dans ma baignoire ?

-Assis, nu, dans une baignoire ? Je sais pas, une fondue ? "

Cette fois, Loki ouvre les yeux et, dans une grande gerbe d'eau, vient appuyer ses coudes sur le rebord de la baignoire pour ponctuer sa phrase d'un sourire fourbe et se mettre au niveau de … ah non pas de Stark lui-même, en fait. Juste une partie.

Stark baisse des yeux dominateur sur Loki. Loki, vu en contre-plongée, nu comme un ver, ruisselant d'eau et de luxure, sentant délicieusement bon et portant sur lui un regard lubrique, voilà une vision bandante. Littéralement, comme s'en rend compte Tony lorsque le regard de Loki se fait plus prononcé.

Oups.

Pour être pris un peu plus au sérieux, il se baisse brusquement et s'accroupit devant la baignoire. Voilà, yeux dans les yeux, au niveau de l'eau, la paroi de la baignoire entre eux, c'est mieux. Surtout qu'il a quelque chose d'important à lui dire, on ne fait pas de fondues dans sa baignoire !

" -Hey, je t'interdis de te toucher la nouille dans mon bain ! "

En tous cas, pas sans lui dedans !

Loki leva un sourcil circonspect, soudain perdu. Il plissa les yeux et finit par lentement articuler ( un peu comme s'il parlait à un enfant arriéré qui ne comprends pas la vie. Tout en espérant visiblement ne pas être le dit enfant sans le savoir) :

" -Il n'y a pas de nouille dans une fondue, Stark."

Le grand méchant arrivait parfois à être aussi mignon et innocent que son grand frère. Craquant. Stark, mon grand, concentre-toi, tu as un problème pas si craquant sur les bras.

"-Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fous, dans un bain, qui m'a l'air d'être rempli de sang ?"

Tony appuie sur le dernier mot, et pour être plus clair lance un regard évocateur vers l'eau rouge dans laquelle se baigne le dieu. Pas rouge, genre j'ai lâché dedans un bain moussant aux fruits rouges qui sent bon et fais la peau douce. Rouge genre mousse rose qui laisse par moment place à de l'eau rouge de chez rouge, opaque tellement elle est foncée, et qui a l'air d'être plus solide que de l'eau simplement teintée.

" -Oh, ça. "

Loki lève une main hors du bain et observe les gouttes rouges ruisseler le long de son bras. Tony doit admettre que la vision est hypnotisante, jusqu'à ce que le dieu hausse les épaules.

Le dieu fourbe se laisse retomber dans la baignoire, aspergeant Tony au passage. Il se cale à nouveau confortablement, la tête renversée en arrière et la gorge offerte.

" -Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai tué personne. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas encore. Ca a coulé comme ça des robinets."

Il livre un regard pervers et un sourire vicelard à la diva, et lui souffle d'un voix trop langoureuse pour ce dont ils sont en train de parler.

" -Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de voir ce que ça faisait.

-Lait d'ânesse, champagne, whisky, ça oui. Du sang ? Je suis pas un psycho... »

La voix de Tony meurs dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Loki qui ne semble pas l'écouter le moins du monde. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent paresseusement dans l'eau rubis, son teint pâle est joliment flatté par les reflets rougeoyants, et le sang trace de fascinants sillons sur les muscles de son torse. Il a vraiment l'air d'un dieu. Du sang, de la souffrance, du Mal et de la torture, mais un dieu.

"- Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais ça te va bien. "

Loki a un petit rire :

" - J'ai été un vampire dans une autre vie.

-Tu ressembles plutôt à une proie offerte, là, " souffle Tony en lui volant un baiser dans la gorge.

Du sang dans sa baignoire et un dieu nu dedans. Okay, il s'appelle Tony Stark, il peut gérer.


	3. Une surprise peut en cacher une autre

Merci à tous pour vos reviews Joyeux Halloween ! Je poste un peu tard, je reviens de Thor 2 : ALLEZ Y il est génial

Un hurlement suraigu résonna dans tout le château, faisant sursauter deux de ses habitants qui se ruent d'un même mouvement hors de la chambre.

Steve, torse nu, le torse humide de sueur des abdos qu'il faisait, et le coeur battant à tout rompre s'arrête sur le pas de sa porte et tends l'oreille. Qui est-ce qui a crié ? Natasha ? C'est la seule femme de l'équipée, mais il ne la voit vraiment pas pousser ce genre de cri.

Banner, vêtu d'un pyjama vert trop grand pour lui, pieds nus et un livre sous le bras lui passe devant le nez, un air soucieux su le visage. Le puceau saute sur l'occasion de lui courir après :

"-Bruce, tu as entendu ?

-Tu ne sens pas, la fumée ?"

Maintenant que le scientifique en parle, Steve la sent. Une indéniable odeur de fumée, forte.

Au feu les pompiers.

Bruce s'arrête devant la porte des deux frères, et tambourine le bois de celle-ci.

"-Thor ! Loki ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ouvrez !"

Pas de réponse, mais Captain pose sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce pour lui montrer le bas de la porte, d'où sort de la fumée noire. Bruce pousse un hurlement de rage bien plus grave que celui qui les a fait sortir de leur chambre, et se fâche tout vert pour enfoncer la porte d'un coup de pied rageur :

"- LOKI !"

Nous disions donc : Un hurlement suraigu résonne dans tout le château et fait quitter son immobilisme à Clint. Il est resté scotché devant la fenêtre vide, le pauvre petit faucon. Il ne voit rien, c'est bien ça l'inquiétant.

Cette fois-ci, Natasha saute hors du lit et dégaine le revolver caché sous l'oreiller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle porte un grand tshirt décoré du logo du SHIELD pour tout vêtement qu'elle n'en ait pas moins effrayante et redoutable. Dans le cas de Clint, il en faut plus pour l'impressionner, la veuve noire ayant de toute manière la manie de faire surgir des revolvers ou des couteaux à tout moment dont ne savait où. Il sourcille quand même :

"-Je croyais que Stark avait dit pas d'armes ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'obéir à Stark ? Et si tu n'as pas pris ton arc, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu fiches avec un aussi gros sac pour deux jours."

Clint ouvre la bouche, la referme, cherche quelque chose d'intelligent avec sous-entendu coquin inclus à dire, mais sans rien trouver. De toute façon, Natasha explore déjà la pièce, donnant des coups dans tout ce qu'elle peut et éclairant chaque détail à la lampe torche. Prête à tirer sur tout ce qui lui semble suspect.

"-Tu cherches quelque chose de précis ?

-L'origine de tous les putains de sons qui m'empêchent de dormir.

- Dans les murs ? Tu penses à quoi, un fantôme ?"

Son séjour aux côtés Loki permet à Clinton de regarder la jeune femme avec un air narquois et moqueur digne du grand maître.

Natasha ne lui réponds pas et s'engouffre dans un passage secret qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant, un gouffre sombre au milieu du mur. Clint pousse un gémissement désabusé avant de la suivre.

« ...C'est bien les russes ça, un truc inconnu et potentiellement dangereux ? Et bien allons-y gaiement ! »

Feu et fumée. Ca ressemble pas mal à l'enfer ou à la seconde guerre mondiale. Steve se cache sa bouche derrière son bras, et regrette de ne pas avoir un t shirt. Il y voit rien, entends juste des grognements sourds. Même Hulk tousse. A moins que ça soit la poussière soulevée par sa destruction méthodique de la porte et de ses murs environnants pour pouvoir passer ?

« -Thor ? » Rappelle le héros en avançant timidement dans la piece.

« -Ami Capitaine ! Je suis navré, je crois que ce feu soudain à détruit une partie de la suite généreusement mise à notre disposition, » leur explique Thor qui tapote en même temps son bras pour étouffer le feu qui s'y trouve.

Malgré la fumée et les marques de brûlures sur les bras de Thor, l'incendie est éteint.

Disons que le pire a été évité, mais de pas de très loin : deux trois flammèches mangent encore des meubles par-ci par-là, mais de elles ne vont pas tarder à mourir de faim, les pauvres : il ne reste plus grand chose du mobilier centenaire ( ça leur apprendra à donner une jolie chambre à un viking : tout le monde sait qu'ils préfèrent les peaux de bêtes dans la neige et le froid, ce sont des bêtes. Mettez les dans un environnement civilisé, laissez seuls 2 min 23 et admirez le chantier qu'ils laissent derrière. Ces bêtes là sont impossibles. ).

Tout ce qu'il reste de la suite de luxe, ce sont des morceaux de bois noircis à plus qu'à moitié carbonisés, les tentures, draps, et tapis ont été jetés au sol pour étouffer les flammes et sont à présent troués comme du gruyère ou le salon de Tony après le passage de Loki ou une fête trop arrosée. Ou lorsqu'il a donné son adresse à un terroriste, mais ne nous égarons pas.

Thor essuie la sueur qui coule de son front et laisse une trace de suie noire au milieu de sa crinière d'or. On dirait un chien qui vient de pisser sur le tapis.

« -Où misérable dieu ? Grogne Hulk

-Où est Loki ? » Traduit machinalement Steve en cherchant le fourbe des dieux dans les décombres.

Pas de corps maigre à moitié carbonisé malheureusement, bien sûr que le dieu des sales blagues à foutu le feu et s'est sauvé avant de se faire cramer le postérieur.

Le regard de labrador perdu de Thor, lui fait lever un sourcil ? Eh bien quoi ? Il attend le compte rendu de l'attentat, lui ! Et Hulk frappe sa paume de son poing, impatient.

« -Mais mon frère s'est retiré chez L'homme de métal depuis le début de la soirée. En tous cas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment navré.. »

Loki innocent ? C'est une blague ? Vous connaissez la loi de Loki ? Quoiqu'il se passe de mauvais dans les neuf royaumes, on peut, d'une façon ou d'une autre remonter à Loki.

Tiens, d'ailleurs Steve met au jour le chandelier coupable déformé, noirci et brûlé, en harmonie avec son décor. Il inspire à fond et sort la carte « Captain America paternaliste sermonne un dieu incapable de se torcher malgré ( ou à cause de ) son millier d'années.

« -Thor, on ne laisse pas des bougies allumées près d'un rideau.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Loki ! »

–

« -.. mais comment Stark à bien pu trouver un tel trou à rat ? »

Natasha soupire dramatiquement et écarté une toile d'araignée gigantesque du canon de son arme. Sur le coup, Clint est bien d'accord : tous les vieux stéréotypes des vieux châteaux d'Ecosse sont réunis, et s'il croise le fantôme d'un ancien proprio, il prend une photo avec !

En attendant, ils progressent difficilement dans un tunnel obscur puant poussiéreux humide plein de toiles d'araignées et qui mènent ils ne savent pas ou. Compte tenu qu'ils sont sans doute entre deux murs, Clint s'attend à n'importe quoi. Sauf à une sortie. Non, ils vont mourir coincés entre deux murs, d'une allergie à la poussière.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui trébuche sur le sol inégal

« -Clint, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que... »

Du bout du pied, Clinton soulève un nuage de poussière, et tâtonne : non pas de pièges, pas de trappe...juste un sol différent. Une plateforme tournante en fait, qui part du mur de gauche. Celui-ci est nu, à l'exception d'un genre de chandelier ou de morceau de métal. L'archer a envie de se taper la tête dessus.

« -... C'est pire que dans un jeu vidéo, il ne manque plus qu'un panneau clignotant : ceci est un passage dérobé, tirer sur le machin et soit vous pénétrerez dans une autre pièce, soit il vous explosera à la gueule. Merci de votre compréhension. »

"Eh bien, ouvre, on va bien voir."

Natasha tape du pied, mais Clint hésite. Son arc lui manque, il se sent nu et la paranoïa professionnelle de la veuve noire a fini par le contaminer.

"-Je vais juste chercher mon arc, et on y va. Je le sens pas."

Natasha lève les yeux au ciel. Ah ces hommes, ça fait les fiers à bras, mais il leur faut toujours quelqu'un derrière eux pour leur tenir la main.

"...Clint, s'il te plaît, même s'il y a bien quelque chose derrière cette porte, cela ne peut pas être pire que Loki tout nu."

Impatiente, Natasha actionne le mécanisme qui ferme le passage secret et lui donne un coup d'épaule. L'espionne fait un grand sourire à son partenaire alors que le passage secret s'actionne et l'emmène de l'autre côté du mur. Clint fixe durant 28 secondes exactement son reflet dans le miroir géant qui a remplacé le mur de briques sales, avant que le mécanisme s'inverse et lui rende Natasha. Blanche comme un linge et comme une agente avec son expérience et ses crimes passés n'aurait jamais du l'être. Accrochée au mécanisme, elle jette un regard vide à Clint :

"-... Okay, c'est pire.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus impressionnable," lui rétorque l'archer, avec un sourire qui en dit long sur la joie qu'il éprouve au fait de voir la Veuve Noire en position difficile. On se contente de ce qu'on a.

D'un pas vif, il la rejoint sur la plateforme tournante et tends une main virile et confiante vers le mécanisme. Jusqu'à ce que la veuve noire vienne faire un rempart de son corps et lui lance un regard qui lui donne envie de se suicider avant qu'elle ne commence à le torturer elle-même.

"-Clint ! Non !"

Clinton croise les bras et la regarde, de son air neutre d'oiseau qui donne l'impression qu'il va vous tuer sur place.

"-Natasha, y a quoi derrière ?"

Natasha fait la grimace, et adopte son air le plus innocent - pour une assassin d'élite, la russe peut adopter un regard de fille sage particulièrement convaincant. D'habitude, cela donne envie à Clint de la pousser sur le lit ou meuble le plus proche, mais un je ne sais quoi le retient cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il y a derrière la porte, sans doute.

"...Loki et Stark, tout nus ?

-...QUOI ?"

C'était censé le décourager ? Avec une flopée de jurons, l'archer se rue pour de bon sur le mécanisme qui les emporte dans la plus grande salle de bain du château.

"Oh, Tony... Stark...T-to... STARK. J'ai entendu un bruit. AIEUH !

Dans une grande gerbe d'eau, Stark se redresse et pose ses mains sur le bord de la baignoire, de chaque côté des épaules fines du dieu et lui file un coup de coude dans les côtes en passant. Ainsi qu'un regard noir.

"-Tu te fous de ma gueule, tête de bouc ?

- Je suis sûr que... d'accord laisse tomber,"

Le dieu pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'humain dans une tentative d'apaisement. Finalement, Loki est d'accord pour se faire assassiner par un esprit au beau milieu de leur bain crapuleux. Les cheveux mouillés lui tombant devant les yeux, les joues roses et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, trop rouge pour résister, Tony Stark est une tentation qui vaut le coût de risquer sa vie. Malencontreusement, la diva est lancée et furax ( ou frustrée ) :

"-Je suis en train de te faire une pi...Oh. Salut les assassins."

Le regard de Tony passe largement au-dessus de l'épaule de Loki, mais celui-ci renonce à se retourner. Avec un soupir catastrophé, il se laisse glisser dans l'eau et disparaître au milieu de la mousse.

Que quelqu'un le tue, il ne veut pas voir ça.


	4. Allo maman bobo ?

Personne n'est mort.

C'est ce que Steve a envie de dire à Coulson quand il rentrera de cette excursion qui commence à se transformer en mission épuisante pour les nerfs. Il doute qu'il puisse dire ça, au train où ça va.

Personne n'est mort à part Loki.

Ca serait bien aussi de pouvoir dire ça, mais pour l'instant Loki est toujours aussi vaillant qu'un papillon et il a peur que ça se transforme en : tout le monde est mort sauf Loki.

Enfin, ça c'est parce que notre captain adoré n'est pas omniscient. Contrairement à moi, et oui il a fallu choisir entre pectoraux luisants et musclés et omniscience et il a coché la mauvaise case. Pour l'usage que ce puceau professionnel en fait... Donc, je peux vous dire que Loki est actuellement pas très loin du stade « mort ou espère l'être » puisqu'il passe un très mauvais quart-d'heure ( on me souffle que ça fait presque une heure, en réalité ) entre les mains de deux assassins furax.

Mais ça, Steve l'ignore encore et tout ce qu'il voit c'est que le salon confortable s'est transformé en infirmerie.

Thor, l'air penaud et ses cheveux blonds faisant un rideau devant sa tête désolée est assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Bruce est à genoux devant lui, et très occupé à lui bander le bras.

Le docteur Banner n'est pas médecin, mais le plus qualifié pour la tâche : il tire la langue de concentration alors qu'il enroule un bandage de 5 mètres de long autour des bras musclés du dieu. Un rideau de baldaquin en fait, il a bien fallu sacrifier une partie de la déco. Du coup, entre l'épaisseur du bandage et celles des muscles, Thor a soudain deux énormes bras qui rivalisent avec ceux du HULK.

Le héros est fidèle à sa légende mais ne pleure pas, même si ses deux avant-bras sont sérieusement brûlés. De temps en temps il émet un petit son à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le gémissement.

Genre petit chien laissé à la porte par son mètre, 200 kilos en plus.

Gérer une invasion extra-terrestre à New York, aucun problème, mais un feu domestique déclenché par une bougie abandonnée... Ah ça non, pas question, les avengers sont démunis. Et leur leader en collants bleus envisage une fin de week-end sombre. Il est adossé à la cheminée, et réfléchit à toute allure avec ses neurones décongelés, prêts à consommer.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à l'imaginatif Loki de lui trouver quelque chose à dire à Fury et Coulson ? Quelque chose de plus dramatique et héroïque qu'un chandelier lancé par terre au court d'une dispute digne d'un vieux couple ? Le monstre du Loch Ness ? Un élémentaire de feu ? Une attaque de super-vilain ? Un portail ouvert ( par Loki, toujours rejeter la faute sur Loki, c'est plus crédible ) sur la dimension du feu, le machin heim là ? Une invention de Stark qui capote ( Stark est pas ma non plus comme bouc émissaire. Qu'il soit coupable ou non, il démentira toujours avec la même énergie exaspérante, c'est particulièrement pratique ) ? Tout mais quelque chose.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu chouines, mon frère, papa Odin va t'exiler si tu continues."

...Tout mais quelque chose sauf Loki.

Steve relève les yeux, Bruce non - il fait un noeud à l'aide de cordelettes de rideau ce qui exige une concentration supplémentaire à celle d'une expérience sur les rayons gamma - et Thor lève un regard plein de larmes vers son frère - genre petit chiot qui voit son maître rouvrir la porte, si vous voyez ma métaphore filée de très mauvais goût et totalement flagrante.

Aucun des deux ne s'attendait au spectacle qu'ils ont sous les yeux.

Tous ont soudainement envie de se crever les deux yeux.

Loki fait le beau avec sa moquerie, mais ce n'est que de l'esbrouffe : il est à moitié nu. Il ne porte qu'un pantalon noir, enfilé à la va-vite par magie quand il a été...coupé en pleine action.

Vous me direz, ce n'est pas dramatique: ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait la moitié de Thor ou Steve en épaisseur qu'il y a de quoi être honteux. Sous le cuir, y a du beau matos.

"Tu as du sang dans les cheveux mon frère ? Quel glorieux monstre as tu occis pendant que je domptais le feu ?"

Thor est fier de son frère. Avoir du sang dans les cheveux est un gage de qualité sur Asgard - aucune damoiselle n'accepte normalement un guerrier dans son lit tant que celui-ci ne s'est pas baigné dans le sang de ses ennemis. Rituel viking, etc etc. -. Loki s'est toujours fait une fierté déshonorante de conserver ses cheveux impeccables par magie.

"-Il m'a supplié à gen..."

La sourire retors et provocateur de Loki encourage Tony à se sentir visé et à le couper :

"-Je suis pas un monstre.

-Fermez la, tous les deux."

Natasha se trouve derrière Loki, et le tient d'une main ferme par le cou, comme un chat pas sage à qui elle envisage de mettre le museau dans son urine. Et qui pue l'urine, vu l'air dégouté de la jeune femme, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de vomir. Niveau halloween, ça concurrence presque les grimaces du dieu qui se débat pour échapper à sa griffe.

"...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, interroge Steve.

-Je suis sûr et certain que je ne veux pas le savoir," lance Bruce en se relevant, les bandages enfin finis.

Pendant que la veuve noire se lance dans la narration des épisodes précédents - entrecoupée par Loki : "invasion de la vie privée, tu connais ?" "on avait fermé la porte" "tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que vous étiez en train de chercher un coin sympa pour vous sauter dessus" "vraiment, un passage secret qui mène à une salle de bain ? Tu veux faire gober ça à qui ?" "Vraiment, tu aurais pu laisser à Stark le temps de s'habiller, ça pendouille, Steve va faire une attaque" ( etc etc, il pourrait continuer durant des heures...ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'assomme, de manière plus réaliste.)

Car oui, détail qui a toute son importance ( comme l'anatomie de la diva en fait ) Tony est toujours intégralement nu.

C'est... ah ben c'est un spectacle à soi tout seul.

Surtout que Clint le tient par le poignet - histoire de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux - et que Stark ne cesse de se rapprocher de lui ( et donc l'archer de reculer ) pour tenter de négocier sa libération.

"-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça non plus, moi, nu près de toi, beaucoup aimerait je sais, mais ça te mets dans une position délicate, allez, laisse moi aller enfiler un truc, un pantalon, à moins que mon anatomie t'intéresse tant que ça ? Tu devrais pas le montrer aussi clairement tu sais, Natasha est du genre à..."

"-Je vais appeler Coulson," décide brusquement le sauveur de ses dames.

Oui, on peut être un super-héros et avoir besoin de sa maman. euh de sa nanny. euh de Coulson. Appeler Coulson est toujours la bonne solution.

« -Et que quelqu'un habille Tony ! Ordonne Steve

-Bah pourquoi, mon brave ? Tu n'as jamais vu d'aussi bel homme nu ? Ah, j'oubliais, tu n'as jamais vu... »

Steve plaque sa main sur sa bouche et lui fait les gros yeux : il est en train d'appeler Coulson, nom d'une pipe ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que le week-end de détente n'est pas passé loin de se transformer en orgie !

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aucun bruit ? Cela ne sonne pas ?!

-Tu es sûr d'avoir composé le numéro ? »

Lance Loki d'un ton sarcastique sans même le regarder : il a rejoint son frère sur le canapé et passe sa main à quelques centimètres des bandages, l'air soucieux.

« - Je sais comment marche un téléphone, merci. Ca appelle pas !

-Le bouc a fait une remarque constructive. Montre moi. Baisse ce bras tout de suite. »

Tony darde un regard de tueur sur Steve qui a levé le téléphone bien haut lorsqu'il a voulu s'en emparer. Mais ce n'est pas difficile de ne pas être impressionné par un tel regard, lorsque la personne a les fesses à l'air.

« -Donne lui ce téléphone, qu'on en finisse, jette Clint en même temps qu'il se jette en baillant dans un fauteuil.

Steve obéit avec un soupir désabusé. Il maîtrise la technologie, faut pas croire. Il ne peut pas programmer un Jarvis bis, okay, mais à son époque, ils avaient le téléphone et l'eau courante, merde.

Tony tapote sur le téléphone, l'air professionnel, devant l'assemblée médus...blasée.

« - Y a pas de réseau. En même temps, t'as vu ton opérateur ? Je t'ai dit que je te faisais un prix pour Stark Industrie et non, toi tu prends un réseau en papier mâché, sérieusement, comment tu as réussi à devenir le héros de …. »

Stark lance le téléphone à Steve, et fait mine de chercher son téléphone dans des poches...inexistantes, de fait, puisqu'il n'est pas un kangourou.

« -Loki, mon téléphone.

-Va le chercher toi-même.

-Tu claques des doigts et il apparaît, si je me bouge je vais devoir traverser le château à poil. Tu as vu tous les courants d'air ? Je vais attraper une pneumonie, pire des gerçures sur les fesses et où tu sais, et c'est toi l'eskimo, pas m...

-Tiens, mais ferme là. »

Un Starkphone apparaît et traverse la pièce pour être réceptionné par le génie tandis que Loki s'enfonce dans le canapé avec l'intention évidente de s'y faire tout petit et oublié pour l'éternité.

« - Voilà de la technologie haute gamme, je suis sûr qu'on aurait du réseau à Asg... pas ici. »

Iron-man ne s'y attendait pas à celle là : il en devient tout blanc, déconfit et con. Beuh. Il en vient même pas à secouer le téléphone dans tous les sens et à le frapper. Qu'on s'appelle Tony Stark ou Narrateur, ces techniques ne marchent toujours absolument pas.

Seuls, dans un vieux château louche, sans moyen de joindre l'extérieur ni de repartir ( à part avec leurs pieds, mais jusqu'aux USA, ça fait une trotte. Loki préférerait sans doute mourir plutôt que leur servir de taxi et Thor a laissé Miou-miou à New York) . Génial. Vous parlez de vacances à la campagne, isolés du vacarme de la grande ville.

« -En tous cas, moi je retourne me coucher. »

Bruce s'étire, et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, rompant ainsi le silence de pierre tombale qui est tombé sur le salon. Il se dirige vers la porte lorsqu'un hurlement fait sursauter tous les avengers en coeur.

Des loups.

Des loups qui hurlent à la lune ou à la mort dans la nuit noire autour du château.

La nuit, les sons sont portés très loin, et les avengers immobiles ont la nette impression d'être encerclés. Que les bêtes (féroces) sont de l'autre côté des murs, prêts à les déchiqueter. Ils se lèchent déjà les babines.

« -Nous n'avons plus de lit, »fait soudainement très justement remarquer Thor, à qui les loups n'ont fait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, si ils lui ont fait chaud dans le passé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient perdus avec Loki en pleine tempête de neige et qu'il avait du tuer et dépecer un loup à mains nues...mais cela est un conte pour un autre jour.

Loki n'a pas l'air particulièrement triste de ce constat, vu qu'il est parti se servir un verre dans le mini-bar.

«- Je refuse de dormir dans notre chambre, Loki est capable de surgir en pleine nuit, »

Clint a les bras croisés et les fesses sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, sur lequel est allongée Natasha qui s'étire voluptueusement.

« -Il y a une énorme araignée dans ma chambre, » énonce Tony alors qu'il revient dans le salon: enveloppé dans une couverture qui lui donne une démarche de pingouin avec un balai dans les fesses quand il traverse le salon pour aller poser le bout des dites fesses dans un fauteuil. « Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je reste là. »

La tête dans le mini-bar, Loki émet un soupir mélodramatique :

« -N'y-a-t-il que des alcools qui ont l'air d'être du sang dans cette demeure ? Je veux juste un whisky, par la cervelle vide d'Odin ! »

Il se tait cependant lorsqu'un coussin l'atteint à la tête. Coussin agilement lancé par Steve qui est réapparu, les bras chargés de couettes, couvertures et coussins.

« -Tout le monde dort ici, mais je veux pas entendre un mot. »

Il dépose une couverture sur Natasha.

« -ENCORE MOINS UN SOUPIR OU UN GEMISSEMENT. »

Un coussin lancé avec violence entre Tony dans l'estomac.

« -Bruce tu as l'autorisation de ronfler, mais je veux que tu dormes entre Loki et Tony, juste au cas où. »

Steve tends une couverture à Hulk et fourre le reste dans les bras de Thor.

« -Oui, Thor, tu peux dormir de l'autre côté de Loki, mais tu me le surveilles.»


	5. Une pyjama party sans pyjama

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires : désolée pour le temps entre les deux chapitres, je me suis retrouvée débordée !

« -Jar, fais-moi penser à les poursuivre pour publicité mensongère. »

Grommelle Stark en bafouillant un peu. Le dépliant mentait, parfaitement, messieurs et mesdames les jurés : on lui avait promis un château tout confort, mais là il se gelait les fesses et, sérieusement, il avait du mal à gober l'histoire du matelas deluxe triple épaisseur maxi confort, car franchement, il avait mal partout et sa tête reposait sur un truc dur et rêche. Non, spoilers, ce n'est aucune partie de l'anatomie de Loki. Bande de pervers.

Le fait est que le glamour habituel n'est pas tout à fait présent puisque le playboy a une trace ( de bave ) au coin des lèvres, les cheveux en bataille, et accessoirement le cul en l'air par-dessus tête. Il avait la tête sur le tapis ( en effet dur et rêche du salon ), la jambe droite et la fesse gauche sur le matelas qui avait été traîné là pour leur assurer une bonne nuit.

Le reste du matelas étant déjà pris par Hulk dans toute son immensité verte et gigantesque, qui dort sur le dos les bras en croix. Et qui ronfle assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des loups qui ont hurlés toute la nuit et ne se sont toujours pas arrêtés malgré le petit matin et la jolie aurore optimiste qui perce à travers les rideaux.

On aurait pu penser qu'un lever du jour et une bonne nuit de sommeil suffiraient à faire oublier tous les tracas de la veille...Eh bien non. Déjà parce qu'on ne peut pas parler de "une bonne nuit de sommeil" comme les râleries de Stark le prouveront toute la journée.

Stark dégage du pied de Hulk encore posé sur lui et s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol, se frottant les yeux avec un baillemment à réveiller les morts ( ce qui, compte tenu des circonstances n'est pas franchement une bonne idée, même si cela ouvre de nouvelles perspectives au narrateur ).

Il est gelé jusqu'aux os puisque Hulk a chipé la couverture une heure après l'extinction officielle des feux sur l'ordre de Captain Rabat-joie et qu'il n'a jamais osé la lui réclamer. Il titille sans problème Bruce, mais réveiller sa forme verte au milieu de sa nuit ne lui est pas apparu comme l'idée du siècle.

Il a une migraine d'enfer, puisque sa nuit av quasiment été blanche et que CES PUTAINS DE CANIDES A LA CON N ONT PAS DORMI NON PLUS.

Note personnelle : donner quelques millions au lobby des chasseurs, il faut éradiquer ces bêtes. Ou alors il va faire un malheur. Anthony Stark a besoin de ses siestes.

Titubante, la diva se lève et se gratte la coui.. fesse gauche d'un air endormit.

Y a que lui qui n'a pas réussi à dormir ou quoi ? Sont-ils tous sourds ou complètement idiots ?

Hulk prends toute la place de leur matelas et dont les fesses dodues ont fait explosé la couture du pantalon de pyjama qu'avait enfilé Banner. Il dort littéralement comme un gros bébé de 500 kilos.

Loki dort tout aussi benoîtement, la tête contre le torse de son grand frère. Enfermé, ligoté contre le torse nu et poilu de son grand frère qui a refermé ses bras autour de lui, dans une étreinte aussi protectrice qu'impossible à ouvrir sans son accord et éveil. Vu qu'il a la bouche grand ouverte et les yeux bien clos, on peut présumer que ça va pas arriver demain la veille.

Le corps du dieu du tonnerre est parcouru de chair de poule et son caleçon aux motifs pikachu est bien visible depuis que le jotun parfaitement à son aise a rejeté leurs couvertures au loin. Au moins, le brun porte pantalon et haut de pyjama (verts évidemment) et Stark n'a pas en plus envie de se nettoyer les yeux à l'acide de l'inceste.

Ca fait au moins une bonne chose, et puis au moins, il peut crier au flagrant favoritisme.

Stark fait la moue et braille en direction de Steve :

"-Eh bien captain bonnes mœurs, tu n'as pas fait ton travail à ce que je vois ?!"

Il se tourne avec une moue dramatique et exaspérée sur le visage vers Stev...

Steve a disparu.

Sa place, le fauteuil où il s'est endormi la veille en même temps que ces camarades, sont froide. Ses chaussures et sa veste sont soigneusement rangés sur la table à côté du siège. Mais du vaillant leader, pas d'autres traces.

"Oh."

Conclut brillamment le petit génie toujours nu comme un ver au milieu du salon.

« -Stark, arrête de brailler et habille-toi. »

Il évite agilement le cendrier de cristal que lui lance à l'aveuglette l'espionne, toujours le nez enfoui dans l'épaule de son petit camarade de jeu.

« - Je pourrais en dire autant Miss Romanoff.

- Je braille pas, moi.

-Pourtant t'étais pas loin de crier, cette nuit... »

Marmonne Clint, qui refuse d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir pourquoi tout ce bordel le réveille, mais qui resserre son étreinte autour des épaules nues de la damoiselle.

- Et je me suis retenue justement pour que personne ne soit au courant, tu ruines un peu tous mes efforts en le braillant comme ça et...

-Vu ce que je vois, vous êtes toujours aussi nus, ce qui va compliquer tout le côté...secret du secret. Non pas que ça me déplaise, hein, mais...»

Cette fois, Tony ne parvient pas à éviter le mug vide que lui lança Clint en pleine tronche.

Cri, horreur, sang, évanouissement, Iron-Man est sur le carreau.

Sur Loki et Thor, puisque c'est sur eux qu'il se débrouille - comme par hasard - pour tomber évanoui.

Le concert d'aboiements des loups est soudainement étouffé par le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie drue qui se met à tomber autour de la bâtisse.

« - Merci Thor, tout ce qu'on avait besoin, » lève les yeux au ciel Clint en entendant un véritable déluge se fracasser sur le toit. « - En plus je suis sûr que cette baraque doit avoir des fuites dans le toit.

-...Homme de fer, que faites-vous le nez dans l'entrejambe de mon frère et aussi nu qu'à votre naissance ? »

A la décharge de l'impulsif dieu du tonnerre et des catastrophes naturelles, la situation porte à confusion, avec Tony toujours aussi nu depuis son bain coquin et il est – évidemment – tombé en plein sur Loki, la tête au niveau de son entre jambe.

Si le dieu fourbe l'observe, encore ensommeillé et les joues rouges – tentant, par son air digne, de camoufler son érection matinale hautement problématique dans ce cas précis -, son grand frère lui est particulièrement bien réveillé et colérique.

Tony reprends ses esprits, bats prudemment en retraite, ou plus exactement, tombe sur son arrière train , jambes écartées et l'air paniqué, levant les mains en l'air. Pas taper gros bras, pas taper.

« - Du calme, du calme, on a un 3-1

-3 – 1 ? » relève Natasha qui se redresse sur le canapé, serrant la couverture contre sa poitrine nue.

« - Je sais pas, vous autres agents secrets, vous avez pas un code pour tout ? Y a rien sous 3-1 ?

-Rien de possible dans ce château, commente Barton en se frottant les yeux.

-Ouais bref, urgence, cas de force majeure, agent à terre, mayday.

-Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Bruce, redevenu un blanc bec au torse pâle mais velu comme un ours en peluche prends à son tour part à la discussion alors qu'il s'assoit en tailleur sur son matelas, se grattant le mollet, encore à moitié endormi. Tony saute sur l'occasion pour pointer du doigt le fauteuil déserté :

« - Steve Rogers est reporté manquant mon caporal. Pouf, disparu. »

L'équipe suit le doigt, louche vers le fauteuil et un moment de silence plane entre eux, uniquement interrompu par le bruit de la pluie et les hurlements des loups.

« - Il a pu aller au petit coin, hasarde Clint toujours allongé à plat ventre sur son canapé et la tête dans le coussin.

-Sans laisser un mot ? J'ai vécu trois mois avec lui à la Tour Stark, et je sais pas s'il a un traumatisme d'ancien soldat ou quelque chose de ce goût là, mais il dit toujours où il va.

-Même pour aller pisser ? » l'incrédulité de Clint manque de le faire s'étrangler.

« Tout de suite, » Tony roule des yeux : « Non, mais s'il n'est toujours pas revenu des petits coins c'est soit qu'il s'est perdu, soit qu'il s'est fait kidnapper, mais c'est inquiétant. Oh, me regardez pas comme ça, soit je suis un inconscient, soit je suis parano, décidez-vous ! »

Tony saute sur ses pieds pour les fusiller du regard, genre sauveur de la nation qui veut remuer ciel et terre pour sauver sa bien-aimée et qui doit faire face à des lâches. Encore une fois, l'effet serait plus saisissant s'il était vêtu en fonction. Ou vêtu tout court.

Cette fois, Natasha se décide à se lever et prends les choses en main, enveloppée dans la couette.

« -Je m'habille, et je vais le chercher. Cette maison me file la chair de poule, et d'expérience cela n'est jamais bon.

-...T'es pas la seule à avoir la chair de poule, » glapit Clint, soudainement allongé nu sur le canapé avec un problème conséquent entre les jambes. Et la chair de poule, aussi, mais ça attire beaucoup moins l'oeil.

A toute vitesse, le faucon se propulse littéralement comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses hors du canapé, attrape ses affaires au pied de celui-ci et disparaît hors de la pièce dans un claquement de porte.

A peine le temps d'apercevoir une fesse rebondie et un dos griffé de manière fort sensuelle. Déception, tout ça pour ça. Ca m'apprendra à me décarcasser pour offrir à ces personnages ingrats une vie sexuelle entre deux blagues pourries et un incendie.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore... grommelle Loki, qui, ramenant ses genoux contre son buste, se recroqueville, groggy de sommeil.

Thor l'entoure de ses bras et appuie son menton sur son épaule, son regard tout de même troublé par les dernières nouvelles – à moins que ce soit juste le choc de voir Hawkeye à poil ?

« -Le capitaine a disparu durant la nuit, mais je n'ai rien entendu.

-Pas étonnant vu tes ronflements, » rétorque Tony.

Le génie reprends du poil de la bête alors qu'il s'empare du pantalon abandonné par Clint qu'il enfile pour enfin redevenir décent. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Steve a disparu et que la fin du contenu interdit aux mineurs et aux puceaux va le faire revenir ?

« -On a oublié une étape, je crois. »

Lâche soudainement Bruce, qui a fini de se réveiller doucement et qui regarde maintenant les dieux asgardiens.

« -Le café ?

A nouveau détendu, Thor dresse les oreilles et ses grands yeux innocents en quête du sublime breuvage qui lui donne la force de se lever tous les matins.

« -Le moment où on accuse Loki d'être le coupable. »

Moment attendu dans toutes les tragédies asgardiennes d'hier, d'aujourd'hui ou demain : Loki est le fautif, qu'on le pende, qu'on l'écarte, on veut du sang que diable ! Que serait une bonne histoire sans un moment où on pointe du doigt Loki, où on l'accuse de la disparition de Steve, du chant du coq, du lait caillé et des pannes d'érection de Tony ?

«-Oh pitié, pas _encore.»_

Loki renverse sa tête en arrière, heurtant au passage celle de Thor qui s'écarte avec un jappement blessé. Le bouc émissaire soupire longuement et roule des yeux dramatiquement, visiblement lassé.

« - C'est du délit de faciès !

En même temps, t'as vu ton casier, tête de b... »

Tony s'interrompt lorsque, Natasha et Clint passent la tête par la porte du salon, entièrement habillés avec des vêtements propres pris dans leurs sacs ( même si Clint lance un regard furieux à Tony dans son pantalon moulant ).

«-On est prêts, on va faire le tour du château, voir si on peut trouver Steve. Ou les mystérieux cuisiniers d'hier soir. Vous venez ? »

-Prenez Banner avec vous, lance vivement Tony, faisant se retourner tout le monde. Quoi ? C'est pas sûr là dehors. Prenez Hulk.

Le regard de Bruce passe un instant du « je ne suis pas une bestiole qu'on trimballe ni un garde du corps » blasé, à l'approbation quand un frisson lui remonte l'échine. Ce n'est peut-être rien, peut-être que Steve est juste parti en balade, mais si quelqu'un a réussi à kidnapper le super soldat...il faudra au moins Hulk pour lui rendre ses coups.

« -Nous, on va … prendre un café, et se remettre d'aplomb. On reste là, au cas où il revient. On est le QG.»

«-Ce château collectionne les stéréotypes,» remarque Banner en passant son doigt sur le rebord d'un cadre, laissant une trace dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le décore.

La petite équipe de sauveteurs en château hanté se trouve au début d'un très long couloir, à peine éclairé par des chandeliers accrochés à intervalles réguliers entre d'immenses portraits des anciens propriétaires du château.

Dont aucun n'a l'air particulièrement aimable.

C'est fou comme un peintre peut traduire par un tableau la haine et le mauvais caractère du modèle. On a l'impression qu'ils vont sauter à la gorge des trois aventuriers.

«-Est-ce qu'on a vraiment une bonne raison de parcourir ce couloir,» demande Clint en faisant un doigt d'honneur à un portrait dont la duchesse a l'air particulièrement frigide et coincée.

- On a exploré toute l'aile est, sans trace de Steve et logiquement, cet couloir mène à l'aile ouest, donc...» réponds rationnellement Banner tout en se dévissant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le plafond.

Natasha a un soupir, Clint émet un grognement, mais tout le monde entame la traversée du couloir.

La semi-obscurité, la lumière vacillante des chandeliers, leur réveil en fanfare...Tout cela donne des idées à Clint qui observe en coin Natasha. La lumière des bougies souligne sa beauté et il vient l'enlacer par derrière pour l'embrasser dans le cou :

«-Loki avait raison, il doit y avoir moyen de se trouver un petit coin...sombre et accueillant...»

Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouve collé au mur, contre une vieille peinture vaguement flippante, la veuve noire pressée contre lui. Plongeant ses mains dans les boucles de sa compagne, il lui rends son baiser avec enthousiasme lorsqu'elle s'écarte soudain de lui :

«Attends, il y a Banner...

-Merde.»

Clint sent soudain le feu lui monter aux joues. Oh merde. Il a complètement oublié qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'ils sont censés chercher Steve. Oh mon dieu.

Ca va être embarrassant. Et si Stark apprends ça, ils sont morts. Il ne les laissera jamais oublier ça, pas avant trois siècles.

Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça parce que quand ils se retournent pour présenter leurs plus plates excuses à leur ami - qui doit faire une tête encore plus embarrassée qu'eux, le connaissant - ...le couloir est vide. Pas de Hulk furax ou de Bruce gêné. Juste eux et les ancêtres collés à leurs toiles.

«-Qu'est-ce...» murmurent les deux agents, surpris.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'échanger un regard, les bougies sont soudain soufflées d'un coup sec et ils se retrouvent dans le noir le plus complet.

«- BRUCE ?!»

Ils hurlent, enlacés dans un couloir complètement noir et silencieux.


End file.
